


XOXO

by Dashrabbit1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animal Traits, Golden Freddy is Gold, Highschool AU, Hybrid AU, Mangle is Vixen, Multi, Purple Guy is Vincent, Shadow Bonnie is Shadow, Toy Bonnie is Bonbon, Toy Chica is Chick, Toy Freddy is Teddy, because she isnt magled, dont know where this is headed yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got this idea when watching "FNAF my room disco night" soooo yeah....enjoy....and yes I am using fan names as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vixen runs her hand through her thin light colored hair. Her fox ear flick a bit as she waits for her friends to show up. Her ear flicks when she hears a whistles and looks towards it. A dog hybrid makes howling noises at her. "Want to get dirty like the dogs we are Vixen?" He yells.  
Vixen swishes her tail slowly. "Actually did you know foxes were separated into a different class from dogs? We may have similar in geneolgy but foxes hunt more like cats and their behaviors are more cat like In other things as well." She looks up at him through her dark eyelashes.   
The dog hybrid falters and starts to stutter when Chick walks up. She places her hand on the table and leans on it. "Just beat it Sparky."  
The dog hybrid wanders away and Vixen can't help but notice his tail is curled up slightly like it was about to dart up between his legs. Vixen laughs and turns to Chick. "Thanks girl"  
Chaick shakes her head with a small smile. "Bonbon and Teddy here yet?" She asks taking a seat.  
Vixen shakes her head. "Nope not yet."  
"Chick." Vixen and Chick look up at the sound of Chick's name being said. Her older sister Chica is walking up with Chick's bag in her han. "You forgot this"  
Chick takes her bag. "Thank sis"  
Chica nods and wanders away. Vixen watches Chica leave. She rests her elbows on the table in front of her. Chica and Chick nearly looked like twins but it was easy to see Chica had a few more years on Chick from her body shape and lines on her face. Vixen glances over at her brother. No one could even tell they were related. Foxy's hair was a reddish brown color and his features were squarer than hers, Vixen shakes her head. Foxy was currently sitting with his back again st the wall his head lowered and covered by his sweatshirt, his hands were on either side of him and cover by his sleeves.  
Vixen yawns and stretches. As she does she sees Bonbon walking In the door, his many siblings pooling around him. Bonbon had a sour look on his face and his ears are low. He makes his way quickly to Vixen and Chick and plops down. He lays his head in his arms  
"Rough morning?" Chick asks pushing her coffee towards him.  
He grabs it and takes a drink. He closes his eyes enjoying the taste before he speaks. He opens his mouth to speak when his oldest brother Springtrap comes over. He puts his hand on Bonbon's shoulder. Vixen looks up at him. Springtrap is a tall handsome blond, or at least he would be if it weren't for the many scars on his face and arms and part of his right ear was missing.  
"Bonbon, I have to go to work after school so Shadow is driving you guys home, alright?" Springtrap says. What's left of his right ear flicks and his yellow eyes turn to Vixen. Vixen blinks a few times and realizes she had been starring. She drops her eyes.  
Bonbon groans. "Can I just stay after school?"  
Springtrap frowns at his youngest brother. "I guess. But you'll have to catch a ride with someone."  
Bonbon nods. "I'll see if I can ride with Vixen and Foxy."  
Springtrap nods and wanders away.  
Bonbon turns to Vixen. "So uh what was with the starring at my brother?"  
"How'd he get so scarred?" Chick pops in.  
Bonbon sighs and rubs his face. "Car accident" he looks up at them his green eyes looked. "Vixen can I get a ride home with you and Foxy?"  
Vixen nods towards her older brother. "Ask him."  
Bonbon gets an uneasy look on his face.  
Vixen rolls her eyes. "Jesus Christ. He won't bite!" Vixen stands and goes over to Foxy. She kicks the bottom of his shoe to get his attention.  
Foxy jerks his head up and his ears perk. When he does his hood fall off his head revealing his pretty yellow eyes as well as the long scar that runs from his spliced ear and down to his jaw. Vixen tilts her head at him and then makes a gesture towards Bonbon. "Can we give him a ride home?" Foxy nods and pulls his hood back up and lowers his head again thoroughly re-hiding himself.  
Vixen goes back over to her friends. "He said yeah."  
Bonbon nods and mutters a small thanks.  
They sit in silence now passing Chick's coffee around between them. Finally they see who they were waiting for. The bear hybrid comes through the door with his two brothers. Their faces are all the same for the most part. The only difference is that the younger two have brown hair while the oldest has golden blond hair much like Springtrap compared to his siblings. The youngest comes over to them. Like his brothers he is wearing very fine clothing. Vixen watches his older brothers Gold and Freddy go to their separate groups. Mostly Gold though, because the tall blond goes toward Springtrap and Shadow.  
Teddy taps her head. "Vixen," Vixen jumps and turns.  
"What?"  
"What's with you and staring at our brothers?" Bonbon asks.  
Chick takes a sip of her coffee. "Kinda makes me glad I just have a sister."  
Vixen blushes. "Ah shut up". But despite her embarrassment she looks back at them. She just couldn't shake a feeling she had. She turns her attention back to her friends.  
Chick lunges across the table with a laugh and lashes out at Bonbon nearly hitting his long blue bunny ears. Vixen smiles wondering what demeaning joke the boys had made now. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye and swivels her head around her white fox ears perk up. Someone had joined Gold Springtrap and Shadow.  
It was a tall girl. With long black hair. She was thin and her bright blue eyes sparkled. She looked like she belonged in Hollywood. Gold and Springtrap laughed with her. But Shadow had an odd look on his face, his eyes were intense and fixated on the black haired girl. Vixen wondered who she was, she must be new, and why had she gone straight towards the older brothers. Vixen hadn't seen her even near anyone else and it was like she had appeared out of no where. Maybe she was drawn to them because of the oddity of the group. The two blonds that looked like they were easily the most popular guys hanging out with the black haired emo looking kid. Vixen shakes her head.  
She feels a tab on her shoulder and turns her head to her friends. "What?"  
Teddy gives her a worried look. "Are you OK? You weren't reacting to us and the bell just rang."  
Vixen shakes her head. "Uh yeah I'm fine." She stands and picks up her bag. "I'll see you guys after class" she walks quickly away not waiting for an answer.  
\---  
Springtrap's ear flicks at the ring of the bell. He stands and stretches. "I don't believe I caught your name." He says to the black haired girl.  
She smiles. "I didn't throw it. Call me Marionette."  
"That's an odd name." Gold says.  
Marionette rolls her eyes. "Well its my name."  
Shadow stands. "Well the bell just rang so we'll be going now."  
"Shadow hold up. Do you know your sehcdule yet?" Gold asks Marionette.  
She shakes her head. "No. My brother, Vincent, is getting it for me."  
As if on queue a guy with purple hair eyes and clothes walks up and hands Marionette some papers. "Here we have a few classes together." He says.  
Marionette nods. "Thanks. Oh Vincent this is Gold Springtrap and Shadow."  
Vincent looks up from the papers, his purple eyes narrow protectively.  
Springtrap dips his ears in a submissive manner as does Gold but beside him Shadow shoves his ears forward aggressively. Springtrap elbows his brother in the ribs. Shadow yelps his protest then finally with a grumble lowers his ears as well. Springtrap shakes his head at his brother. He didn't understand why Shadow was acting so strange about Marionette but he noticed it was much worse when Vincent had shown up. He couldn't see anything wrong with them. Sure Vincent looked a little weird but that was nothing. He was sure he and Gold looked weird as well.  
Cuz come on. Springtrap was a blond with yellow eyes and if that wasn't strange enough add the fact that his face is covered with scars and half his ear was missing he might as well be in a horror show. Gold was the same way and even though there was no relation between the two Gold and Springtrap looked more like brothers than with their real brothers. Gold had the belong hair and yellow eyes as well. And he had scars too and instead of missing part of his ear he was missing the entire thing. However unlike Springtrap Gold hides his scars even going as far as to hide his ears under a hat or his long hair.  
Then Springtrap starts to realize something. His ears perk up slowly and he raises his head a bit. At first he had thought it was normal that he couldn't see Marionette and Vincent's ears. It was normal for some hybrids to hide their animal parts.  
Before he can stop himself it spills out. "Are you full human?"  
Vincent's eyes narrow. "Is that a problem?"  
Springtrap shakes his head. "No, I just have never seen a human before..."  
Gold perks his ears. It was true humans were rare in this world and sometimes they were discriminated as well so Springtrap could understand why Vincent had got defensive.  
Shadow groans. Springtrap looks over to his brother. Shadow's ears were flopped to the side of his head and he had facepalmed. "You just noticed?"  
"Dude its not like we cared if they were or not" Gold replies.  
Marionette cracks a smile and Vincent snort.  
Shadow sighs. "Come on we're gonna be late for class." He stands and walks away.  
\---  
Foxy raises his head at the ring of the bell. He blinks several times and stands. He goes quickly to his class with his eyes lowered to the ground and hands in his pocket. His tail brushes across the floor. He sits down and gets out his stuff without even looking up at the teacher.  
He pulls out his notebook and starts doodling. The bell rings again and after a few minutes a straggler pair mof stragglers walk in. Foxy doesn't recognize their scents but doesn't look up. He never did, he knew others would but he never did.  
"Sorry its our first day." A rough protective voice says.  
Foxy's ear twitches and he can't help but peek around his hood. He sees a purple haired guy and a black haired girl. The guy has his hands on the girl's shoulders and his eyes are scanning the room. Foxy's nose twitches. New kids. He raises his head a bit more.  
"Very well." The teacher says. "What's your names?"  
"Marionette and Vincent Pupphet." The girl introduces them.  
Foxy's ears perk at the sound of her voice and he raises even more. Someone strikes the back of his head. "What are you looking at Pierate?" Foxy pins his ears and lowers back into his slouched position without a sound despite the painful hit. He was used to it now. He risks a small peek at the brother and sister from under his hood. Marionette was looking at him her eyes narrowed. 'Oh great' Foxy thinks 'she already is like the others'. He goes back to his doodles with an inward sigh.  
"Sir is there anyway my sister and I may sit next to each other?" Vincent asks.  
"Um let me see." Foxy listens to the teacher stand and can imagine him looking for someone to move.There were two tables that only had one person sitting at them, Foxy's and a bunny hybrid named Bonnie's.  
"Actually Vincent, can I sit with someone else? Look we wouldn't be far apart and that why no one has to move for us." Marionette speaks up.  
Foxy winces at Marionette's request. He can here a small growl coming from Vincent and the other hybrids. The growling became the only sound. Finally when there is no reply Foxy hears light footsteps and with his eyes on the floor sees someone pull out the chair next to him and sit down. Foxy bites his lip there was no mistaking the feminine smell, it was the sister, Marionette. Vincent growls again but Foxy hears him sitting down at another table.  
They all stay silent until the teacher clears his troat. "Alright then. Please copy down the learning target while I take role."  
Foxy is tense beside Marionette she was new to the school and already she was placing herself on the very bottom of the food chain by willingly sitting next to him before she even got a chance. Foxy stays stiff. This wasn't right. She was risking everything. He could hear the others in the classroom talking about Marionette and he balls up his hands. He licks his lips and is about to say something when he hears a crash. Foxy flinches out of instinct but Marionette jumps to her feet and yells. "Vincent!"  
"They were talking bad about you!" Vincent says back. "They don't even know you!"  
"They don't know you either! So stop attacking them!"  
Foxy gulps he didn't move from his stiff position. He gulps again listening to the siblings fight. "But they know me..."he whispers.  
He hears Marionette turn to him. "Huh?"  
"They don't know you. But they know me" his voice is rough and creaky like something from a horror movie.  
"That doesn't have to do with anything." Marionette says.  
Foxy stands his head lowered so she can't see his face. "Its everything in this case." His tail swishes slightly his ear twitches and he flinches hearing the kid that struck him earlier shifting. He wasn't normally so flinchy. He starts gathering up his stuff quickly as he can. "Can I be excused?" Without waiting for a reply he heads for the door.  
He hears light feet bounding after him and his sweatshirt tightens he stops knowing either Vincent or Marionette has grabbed it. His hood comes back slightly at the pull and his heart thumps faster. "Let go. Please let go.." His voice becomes panicky.  
"No." Its Vincent.  
"Please, please, please." Foxy was in full out panic now.  
"No. Tell me why its your fault." Vincent tightens his grip and pulls a bit more.  
Foxy's fur bristles and he drops all his stuff. He grabs the edge of his hood and pulls it down around his face. Its then he realizes he's making pleading whining sounds. "Please please please..."  
Marionette comes into his field of vision and grabs his hood. Foxy shakes his head fiercely. "No no no no...." Both his hands were still covered thankfully. Marionette starts tugging his hood back.  
Foxy's whines suddenly become growls and he bares his teeth. When she has it back far enough to see his nose and teeth she stops for a moment. He knows she is looking at his one gold canine. But he snarls louder, the very tip of his scar was visible now. He feels Vincent's grin tighten even more.  
Not able to stand it anymore Foxy lashes out. He jerks his head forward out of his hood. Luckily though Marionette is fast and jerks out of the way. Foxy's teeth snap shut a short way from Marionette's face and then he darts out of the room, leaving all his stuff behind.  
Foxy finds himself curled up in the corner of a supply closet. He is shaking uncontrollably. He gulps for air several times.  
Over the intercom he hears his sisters name being called and he knows its to get the stuff he had ditched. He still couldn't believe he and Vixen were related. The white fox hybrid was so gentle and sweet compared to him she also had a princessy look about her and he often imagined her in a lovely gown if some kind. He on the other hand was rough and scared. He grimaces 'like a pirate' he think. He laughs to himself. Yes pirate how fitting. Foxy Pierate, even his name sounded like one a pirate would use.  
\---  
Chica was helping out in the office when Bonnie came in. The chicken hybrid smiles at him. "Hey Bonnie. Whatcha need?"  
Bonnie lifts a bag onto the counter. "New girl decided it would be a good idea to sit by Foxy. And what do you know the whispers start spreading, her brother heard them and started attacking the ones he heard talking. Sister yelled at him Foxy tried to leave the room they stopped him. Girl started lifting off his hood and he lunged at her and took off."  
Chica sighs and goes over to the phone. "I'll call Vixen to come get his stuff he probably won't leave the campus and she can take it to the car."  
Bonnie nods.  
Chica kicks her feet against the ground launching her wheeled chair across the office to the a phone. She types a number in the keypad and calls Vixen to the office. Chica kicks her feet again sending her back to the counter. She looks up and sees Bonnie smiling at her. "What?"  
Bonnie shakes his head. "Nothing." But he's still smiling Chica tilts her head but doesn't ask anymore.  
"So how's your morning been?"  
Bonnie shrugs. "Not much has changed since I saw you last."  
Chica chuckles. About that time Vixen comes in. She looks slightly uneasy and she takes small steps until she sees Foxy's stuff on the counter. She quickens her stride and picks up his bag her eyes wide and worried. "What happened?"  
Chica puts her hand out on the counter. "Don't worry. We just called you to take his stuff to the car."  
"What happened?!"  
Bonnie puts his hand on Vixen's shoulder. "There was an accident with the new girl." Vixen's eyes widen further "She sat next to him and people started saying...things...Her brother, who was beside me, flipped out and starting attacking the others."  
"Foxy tried to leave the room and the siblings restrained him." Chica says.  
"The brother grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and the sister attempted to take his hood off." Bonnie pauses for a moment. Vixen's eyes were huge and her hands over her mouth. "She got far enough to get a good look at his teeth before he finally lashed out. Lucky that she was fast."  
Vixen shakes her head slowly "where is he now?"  
Bonnie and Chica shake their heads. Vixen turns away from them and Chica wonders if she was about to cry. Chica and Bonnie didn't know why Foxy didn't like being seen they just knew. They had both tried to be friends with him but he always acted like it was a trick and pushed them away.  
"I don't think he would leave campus." Chica says. She frowns. "Please just take his stuff to the car and return to class i'll try and find him alright?"  
Vixen nods numbly and picks up Foxy's stuff and leaves. Chica stands. "You coming with me Bonnie?"  
"I have to go back to class."  
Chica waves her hand at him. "I'll write you a note."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not done. I posted it by accident.
> 
> Finished.

Foxy tips his head back banging it against the piece of plywood he's sitting against. He growls lightly at the twinge of pain. He opens one eyes slightly and sees his sweatshirt in the corner where he had thrown it off. He sighs, he had scrabbled to pull the suffocating thing off, feeling to hot and angry to bare wearing it.  
He closes his eyes again and draws his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He ussaully would take comfort in the sweatshirt, it calmed him, like a hug. But at that moment he hated the thing. It was forced upon him and he kept that fact locked down so tight even Vixen didn't know the reason he wore it. He did his best to make her think it was because of the scars on his face.She, of course, suggested make up to cover them after all that's what Gold used.  
Foxy swishes his tail and holds himself tighter. After that sweatshirt had went on and he had started to hide as much of his skin as possible his classmates had started to assume things about him. Some had tried to be his friends Bonnie and Chica for example. But he denied them he was dangerous to be around.  
He hears the sound of someone putting their hand on the doorknob and he perks his ears then lunges for his sweatshirt but the door swings open before he can even get his head and arms through.  
Foxy looks up his eyes wide and ears shoved forward, he bristles with fear at who he sees and yanks the sweatshirt on. "I-im sorry... I-i w-was-"   
A soft voice cuts him off. "Oh Foxy"  
Foxy bites down on his tongue, his canines nearly piercing the muscle.  
\---  
Springtrap stretches with a soft groan. He walks alongside his black haired brother. "Bonbon is getting a ride with Vixen today since I have work."  
Shadow growls smally.  
'Such a strange sound for a bunny' Springtrap thinks. And it was true Shadow was very strange. His behaviors weren't anything like his brothers and not just in looks. Its true that Shadow is much much darker than the others. What with them all being born naturally bright colors except for him he was destined to be different. His black hair marked that he was more aggressive than Bonnie, more outgoing than Bonbon and the exact opposite of Springtrap.  
Shadow had been born not long after Springtrap with less than a year between the two. When it was just the two of them it had seemed they balanced each other out. The light and the dark, the bold and the cautious, basically all ying and yang shit.  
"Hey did you hear me?"  
Springtrap snaps his attention back to the conversation he and his brother had been having. "I'm sorry what?"  
"I said I don't much like Foxy. I get a bad vibe from that guy, there's just something off about him." Shadow's ear flicks almost aggressively.  
'Another thing that sets us apart' Springtrap notes."You don't like anyone."  
Shadow's ear flicks again and he chews on his bottom lip. "No not like that. Like whenever we're near him I feel like something bad is about to happen."  
Springtrap's half-ear flicks. Shadow's ear wasn't flicking out of agreesion, it was clicking out of worry. Springtrap scolds himself for thinking any different. Shadow's aggression usually appeared when he was worried about something, specifically his family, they weren't that different and sadly that was a fact Springtrap always forgot. "So was that why you were aggressive to Marionette and Vincent? Bad vibes?"  
Shadow nodded. "I know its stupid, but I can't fight it, ya know?"  
Springtrap sighs heavily. "Yeah I think I know."  
Shadow shakes his head, hard, his black ears making flapping sounds as they slap against each other and his neck. "I would prefer if he rode with me and Bonnie." Shadow's eyes are closed rather tightly.  
Springtrap frowns. "Shadow I know your worried but Vixen will be there too, and you've never felt anything bad about her before right?"  
Shadow sighs. "No..."  
"Bonbon will be fine, besides no matter how dangerous Foxy seems to be he has never hurt anyone or even snapped at them, considering what some do to him I'm a little surprised he's not in Juvy for assault or something."  
Shadow gives a small nod and Springtrap knows he is still worried. Shadow grabs one of he's ears and takes the silky furred thing into his mouth a habit of his when he was worried. "I want Bonbon to come home with Bonnie and I. I- I don't know Springtrap I just can't let it happen."  
Springtrap sighs. "OK OK, talk to him before you leave. But you know Bonbon doesn't like you. He probably will ride with Foxy and Vixen even if you come up with a good reason."  
Shadow sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I know"  
"He'll realize he needs you some day."  
"Some day won't be soon enough."  
Springtrap puts his arm around his brother's shoulders and squeezes gently. "One more class and its time to go home. Everyone will be safe and sound."  
Shadow lowers his head his ears going back in a playfully challenging way. He shoves his blond brother away. "Your going soft Springy." He grins.  
Speingtrap wraps his arm around his younger brothers neck and pulls him to his side. He ruffles Shadow silky hair with a soft growl. Shadow sqeauls with surprise and happiness as he wiggles his way out of Springtrap's grip.  
When they break apart Shadow is breathless from his struggle. Springtrap had always been stronger than him. Shadow cuffs his brother with a breathy laugh. "I'll see you when you get home."  
Springtrap nods. "Indeed"  
Shadow smiles and goes to his class.  
Springtrap shakes his head and heads the opposite direction. As he is sitting down his ears swivel around when he hears the word 'Pierate'.  
"Yeah, Pierate took off in first period today and I haven't seen him since."  
"What happened?"  
"He snapped at that new girl. Missed her face by like an inch."  
Springtrap stiffins and turns around. "What happened with Foxy?"  
"The new girl and her brother were in our first period class with us. They started to lift his hood off and he lashed out and took off. Haven't seen him since"  
Springtrap stands. "I have to find him." He starts towards the door when the bell rings and the teacher speaks up from her desk. "Bunhey please take your seat."  
"But I need-"  
"To sit down? Yes you do."  
Springtrap blinks at the teacher several times before finally sitting down. As class gets started the blond's knee bounces impatiently and he watches the clock his pencil tapping. In the midst of his worry he tries Shadow's trick. He grabs his ear that isn't torn and strokes it softly running his hand over the rough scars and tears. It does calm him a bit. And Springtrap can only imagine the kind of anxiety Shadow went through that he would actually bite on his own ear.  
\---  
Vixen growls lowly to herself throughout the day. No one had seen Foxy all day and she was so nervous she might as well have been a rabbit. In her last period of the day she was in an advanced class, both Chica and Bonnie were there.

Vixen eyes them carefully. Unable to stop herself she feels an odd predatorial urge towards them and the prey hybrids in the room could feel it. They were twitchy and the predators were turning snarly their own predatory instincts starting to rise. The teacher's tail lashes back and forth aggressively for 2 reasons. One he was angry at his class being distracted and his instincts were also rising. With a growl the eagle hybrid grabs his phone and barks an order to the person who answers.  
A few minutes later and a group of six are at the door. They are all males dressed in black with fierce looks about them. Vixen growls and pins her ears. She knew what was about to happen. Whenever something like this happens the predator hybrids were separated for a time, as their animal instincts could become dangerous. As teenagers they were more likely to act on these instincts. But not had never happened to Vixen, at least not until now.  
The males flooded the room they moved fluidly and with purpose like a pack of wolves despite the fact that they were all different animal hybrids and at least 3 of them weren't pack animals. They eye the class carefully with keen eyes separating the prey from the predator. As one has Bonnie and Chica stand Vixen's lips peel back in a snarl Vixen rises from her seat her ears pinned and tail lashing.  
The wolf hybrid that had had them stand perks his ears and swishes his tail calmly. He watches Vixen carefully. The class goes silent, the separators stilling and all turning to look at Vixen, the problem had been identified. It was Vixen she was what had made the instincts in the others rise, it was her aggression. Vixen knew that they were trying to piece together why she was partway feral what had caused this.  
Normally a case as this would be classified as the young's feral side taking over and wanting to follow its instincts of protecting itself or feeding itself, many murders had been caused by this among hybrids. But what this group of six didn't know was that it was so much more than that. Vixen was aggressive because she was worried about her brother and the reason she growled when Bonnie and Chica had been stood was because they had told her they would help her find him. Of course it didn't help her case that they were both prey foxes would normally eat in the wild.  
Bonnie's ears are flicking rather wildly a sure sign me was uneasy. He was aggressive and cocky yes but he wasn't as aggressive as Shadow he would more likely to run than fight if Vixen pounced. Chica was calmer, or at least appeared to be. If Vixen pounced on her it would be likely that Bonnie would attack her then to protect Chica. The pair had a tight bond.  
The separators quietly made the other students step back leaving Bonnie Chica Vixen and the wolf in a large space should a fight break out. Vixen shakes her head her pale hair fanning out around her before settling back down on her very feminine form, she was nothing compared to this wolf.  
"Step back young one" the wolf growls.  
Vixen growls back and shakes her head again her yellow eyes are fixed on the Wolf's blue eyes.  
Bonnie's ear flicks again and her moves in front of Chica not making a sound but sending a clear warning.  
Vixen slowly turns her eyes too him when he moves and her ears twitch.

"I'm not looking for a fight." Vixen says. Her voice is smooth but it holds a dangerous tone.  
The wolf bares his teeth. "Then step back pup"  
Vixen merely swishes her tail. "I'm a kit not a pup"  
The wolf growls "whatever"  
Vixen looks back at Bonnie, his face has hardened and he had moved forward a bit making Vixen rethink he wouldn't attack. He nose twitches 'prey that fights back, fun' as soon as she thinks it Vixen furrowed her brow and turns her head away sickened by the feral thoughts. She had really just considered eating Bonbon's brother.  
"Sickening isn't it" the wolf growls. "Those barbaric thoughts. You just imagined your canines sinking through bunnyboy's neck didn't you? Wondered how he would taste, what it would be like to hunt and kill."  
Vixen feels sick to her stomach as the images flash through her mind. She closes her eyes tight and puts her hands on her stomach. An imagine flashes of her long canines sinking into the neck of a purple rabbit with a red bowtie and eyes. It was what Bonnie would look like in animal form and teeth where all animal no human at all placed inside a pale pink muzzle that was the color of her hair.  
One of the other seperators speak up. "Ease up Damien its clearly her first time."  
"What better time to teach her than now, it will certainly save us a job later on I have a feeling this female will be trouble later on"  
Damien swishes his tail slowly. Vixen whines slightly then looks back at Damien her eyes wide and innocent. " I wasn't even considering it until you brought it up" her voice cracks. Damien stands up straighter. " sure you weren't."  
Vixen whines and shakes her head. She buries her face in her hands. Damien steps forward and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Come on young one" Damien starts to lead her away. Vixen steps back away from the wolf.  
"No." She bares her teeth.  
\---  
Chica stands behind Bonnie she could sense the odd mix of fear and aggression in his movements. He was worried he would have to protect her. When Damien grabs Vixen Bonnie had taken a step forward ready to lash out but Chica had grabbed his hand. "No Bonnie." Her voice was calm but she felt the same why he did ready to get between Vixen and Damien despite the danger.  
Bonnie's tail twitches and he looks back at Chica. Their eyes meet and a silent conversation goes on.  
'I'm gonna kill him Chica.'  
'Don't Bonnie. Its not safe, but trust me I want to get between them as well' Chica's eyes flicker to Vixen and Damien. The white fox is stepping away from him her teeth bared. Chica's jaw twitches she had a feeling she knew why Vixen was acting so aggressively. Foxy. She had seen the look in many faces before, Bonnie's Shadow's Chick's almost everyone's that had a sibiling they cared for it had probably been on her own face before.  
Chica gently squeezes Bonnie's hand. He flicks an ear at her, he had noticed it too. Bonnie growls and tugs his hand out of hers. "Wait" Chica grabs for the bunny's hand. "Bonnie!"  
Bonnie let's her take it but refuses to let her pull him back. "She's not acting ferally."  
Damien growls. "Get back Bunnyboy."  
Bonnie takes his hand back from Chica and crosses his arms defiantly. "No. I know why she's acting aggressively."  
"Yeah, she wants to eat you and your girlfriend." Damien growls. He was trying to herd Vixen towards the door but she was growling and trying to dart around him.  
"We're not dating" Bonnie and Chica say in unison.  
Damien growls. "Whatever just get back." He lunges forwards stomping his foot in an intimidation attempt on Vixen. Vixen yelps and tries to dart under his arm again. Chica was tired of this. "For god sakes!" She throws her hands in the air and pushes past Bonnie. She goes under Damien's arm and shoves his chest getting between him and Vixen. "Back off of her."  
Damien growls and steps back. "Birdy-"  
"Don't call me that. And back off. She's fine you already made her feel sick, she'll keep her instincts on lockdown from now on."  
Damien shakes his head his grey ears are pinned. He looks to the other seperators. They nod slightly and as a pack they all leave,even Damien.  
Vixen is standing behind Chica as they leave. "Thank you..." He voice is shakey.  
Chica sighs softly. "Vixen what was that?"  
Vixen shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Bonnie gives her a sad look. "Guess its my fault for looking so delicious huh?"  
Vixen shakes her head. "That's wasn't it Bonnie" Bonnie smiles softly and hugs her.  
"I know Vixen."  
Vixen sighs and hugs him back. Chica taps her foot silently and crosses her arms then catches herself and forces herself to relax.'OK that was odd 'she thinks she shakes her head. "When class is over we'll go look for Foxy, alright?"  
Vixen nods. "Thanks guys"  
\---   
Foxy sits in his car listening to music. His iPod is as loud as it will go. He shivers. His head is resting on the steering wheel. His head is covered again the hood rubbed uncomfortably on his split ear. He bites back his whines of pain. His throat feels tight.  
He reaches up and touches the edge of his split in his ear. He winces at the touch and whimpers. The edge was raw and sore. It wasn't bleeding but it had never fully healed and always was getting hurt. It was an odd kind of torture.  
Foxy shakes his head and sits back in his seat. He glances over at his best that he had a feeling Vixen had put it there. He opens his bag an pulls out his notebook. He runs his hands down what he had been drawing before Marionette had sat next to him.  
It was an image of a beast that was naked from the waist up and his pants were torn to shreds. His mouth was open as if about to bite down on something. His canines were very promimint and sharp. He was lunging forward his eyes were yellow and an eye patch was flipped up so you could see his eyes and the murderous glow in them drew all the attention. But if you managed to look past the vicious face you would see in the background was pale haired girl calling out to him her hand held out. Her white ears were pinned and she looked as if she was trying to stop the beast from attacking whatever he was lunging for.  
Foxy looks at the murderous yellow eyes. It was him but he was in an odd twist between hybrid and animal. He had a muzzle filled with canine teeth and his eyes where that of an animal's and he was covered in fur but his legs were shaped oddly like how someone would draw a werewolves. Foxy touches his hand lightly to his mouth. Good god he had drawn himself as a werefox. He shakes his head and closes his sketch book.  
He looks at the clock, about 10 minutes before school was out. He tucks his stuff away in his bag and leans back in his seat. He folds his hands in his lap to wait.  
\---  
Springtrap's eyes are fixed on the clock. He was nipping on the very edge of his ear every now and then taking off a small chunk of skin. As he did he realized it was kind of like chewing on the skin around your fingernails, he had been told once that it was a sign of anxiety and he totally under stood that. The sharp pain was relaxing in a way.  
When the bell rings Springtrap jumps to his feet he gathers his stuff in a hurry and bounds out of the room. He races towards Shadow's class.  
When Shadow sees him his brothers shiny black ears perk up. "What happened?"  
Springtrap stops and pants. "Foxy- snapped at - someone -today." He says between pants.  
Shadow narrows his eyes and flattened his ears protectively. "What's Bonbon's class?"  
"English"  
The brothers push through the halls. Shadow growls viciously at someone who bumps into him. The hybrid yelps and jumps away. Shadow stops just outside the English room door growling lowly. When Bonbon comes through the door he is laughing with Teddy. Shadow grabs his brothers arm and yanks him away. Bonbon yelps in surprise and anger. "What are you doing?"  
Shadow makes Bonbon face him growling. "You're riding with me."  
Bonbon pins his ears in a rare sign of aggression. "Fuck that." He spits. Shadow shifts his grip from Bonbon's shoulders to his shirt as his grip tightens to avoid hurting the smaller male. "Bonbon you have to listen to me. You can't ride with Foxy."  
Bonbon struggles against his brother snarling. "And why can't I?"  
Springtrap lays his hand on Shadow's. "Calm down Shadow left me explain to him what happened."  
Shadow shakes his head and let's go of Bonbon. The black bunny takes several steps back, he crosses his arms.  
Springtrap puts his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bonbon you really need to calm down about Shadow." He speaks softly. Bonbon shakes his head with a defient snort. "He's just worried about you Bonbon. He doesn't know Foxy and its not like the guy's got a good reputation."  
"Its not like Shadow does either." Bonbon crosses his arms and pins his ears.  
Springtrap snarls. He grabs the front of Bonbon's shirt and yanks him forward leaving barely and inch between their faces. "Those rumors aren't true and you know it!" Bonbon's eyes widen and his ears lay back in fear. Springtrap's anger melts away after a moment. He let's go of his brother and takes a quick step back. He looks around many hybrids had stopped and were staring at him. Springtrap runs his hand through his hair. "I uh have to go to work." Springtrap turns and walks quickly ahead. Helays his ears back and ducks his head trying to avoid the attention he had attracted.  
\---  
Shadow watches Springtrap go an odd feeling in his chest. He blinks several times. That was so odd. Springtrap had never acted aggressively. The two older brothers had balanced each other out in that way Shadow was aggressive enough for the both of them. Shadow looks back at Bonbon who is completely paralyzed. Shadow puts his hand on Bonnie arm. "Look if I can't get you to ride with me and Bonnie at least let me walk you to the car."  
Bonbon looks at him a numb look on his face, he nods slowly. Shadow frowns. "Where are you supposed to meet Vixen?"  
"By the band selves, she had to get her flute."  
Shadow nods and as they start walking Shadow falls behind Bonbon but stays close. He can sense Teddy walking behind him to his right but is farther back. He knows its him because the waves he feels coming off him are similar to Gold's. He feels the young bear hybrid's protective wariness in the waves. Shadow keeps his ears held in a relaxed position in an attempt to calm the two young hybrids.  
When Vixen sees Shadow and Bonbon together she looks confused. "Uh hi Shadow...?"  
Shadow's jaw twitches when he feels her confusion and possibly some guilt. "Hi." He tries to keep his curiosity at bay not wanting to know why she she felt guilty.  
"So uh is Bonbon riding with you after all?" Vixen's tail swishes uneasily.  
Shadow shakes his head. "Nope just want to talk to your brother."   
Vixen's wave of suspicion and protectiveness hits Shadow like a brick wall and its all Shadow can do not to step back. His ears flick back and he squints instead. Vixen's tail begins to lash back and forth but she remains her soft face. "OK. Sure." The threat was unreadable to Bonbon and possibly even to herself but Shadow sensed it. If he dared pull anything on Foxy she would maul him.  
Vixen leads them out to the car. Foxy is sitting in the drivers seat with a book in his hands. As they approach Shadow sees his hood shift a bit, his ear twitching. He looks up a moment later his yellow eyes widen with fear and he looks down immediately. Vixen knocks on his window. He opens the door keeping his eyes on the floor. "Yeah?"  
Shadow's ear flicks. Foxy was quiet as always when he talked but Shadow sensed something different when he addressed his sister. "Shadow wants to talk to you." Vixen points to the black haired hybrid.  
Foxy gaze shoots up but immediately falls back down. Shadow frowns and his tail twitches. "Eh can we talk in private?"  
Foxy's tail is curled tight to his side. His eyes flick to Vixen. "Sure." He stands and wanders away from the car his eyes on the ground, they stop I'm the shade of the brick building. Shadow leans against st the building similar to the way Foxy is. He frowns at the fox hybrid. "You gonna look at the ground the whole time or what?"  
Foxy stiffins in response. Shadow blinks then pulls his own hood onto his head and mirrors Foxy's exact position. "Fine".  
After a moment he feels Foxy's curiosity get the better of him and he peeks around his hood. Shadow smirks to himself knowing it was working. "what are you doing?" The fox asks.  
Shadow smiles. "You can't beat 'em join 'em"  
Foxy's tail swishes and he looks around. "Aren't you worried about your rep?"  
"Aren't you worried about yours?"  
"My case is different from yours."  
"Actually my case is probably worse."  
"No."  
"Im only given a break because I'm Spring's brother and he refuses to do anything without me."  
Foxy doesn't answer. Shadow knows he's won. He can sense Foxy is at a loss for words and that he was becoming frustrated. He also sensed pain depression and an air of disconnection. As always he felt the bad vibes coming off him. But Shadow could never place them, they felt odd like it wasn't really Foxy who was giving them off but Shadow only ever felt them when he was near the fox hybrid. Although that wasn't exactly true anymore. He had the same disconnected vibes from Marionette and they had gotten stronger when Vincent jad shown up. But on Vincent the vibes hadn't felt so disconnected.  
Shadow flicks an ear flicking this hood off in a quick movement. "Look tomorrow morning when you and Vixen get to school come over by me alright?"  
"I d-dont think-"  
"Tomorrow morning Foxy." Shadow walks away.  
\---  
Vixen waits in the front seat of the car watching Shadow and Foxy. As far as she could tell they weren't talking but were standing in silence. When Shadow had put his hood on Vixen had been totally confused but after a moment she saw Foxy had started to loosen up and she had felt a relief like no other.  
Foxy was with another hybrid besides her and actually talking. "Bonbon you brothers amazing."  
Bonbon snorted "yeah whatever..."  
Vixen turns around to look at at the blue haired hybrid. "Why don't you like Shadow?"  
Bonbon looks out the window. "I don't want to talk about it"  
Vixen blinks at him. Bonbon's eyes flick to her and he groans. "Don't pull that puppy eyed shit." Vixen blinks again.  
"Will you stop? Those puppy dog eyes don't make you any cuter."  
Vixen gets on her knees so she can face him fully and tilts her head. "You think I'm cute?"  
Bonbon blushes. "I uh....." His ears lay back against his head in embarrassment. Vixen leans forward a bit maintaining an innocent look about her face. "Aw fuck." Bonbon covers his face with his hands. Vixen giggles and draws away.  
"Seriously though Bonbon. Why don't you like Shadow?"  
Bonbon sighs. "Vixen you don't know half then things he's done. You don't know what he can do. Its- it's hell living with him. Not one of my thoughts are private." Bonbon wraps his arms around himself and avoids looking at Vixen. "I can't go to my brother and ask advice. Sure I have Springtrap and Bonnie but if I want Shadow I can't ask him. If I have a negative thought he knows I can't make a decision without him butting in"  
Vixen tilts her heard. "Bonbon what are you talking about?"  
Bonbon shakes his head. "Shadow isn't a normal hybrid Vixen."  
"Well duh, he's a bunny that acts like a fricken lion" Vixen senses there's more to what Bonbon is staying than Shadow's personality but she isn't sure what it is exactly. "That's not at all what I mean." Bonbon shakes his head. "Shadow can-"  
Bonbon is cut off when Shadow opens tjhe passenger door. Vixen yelps with surprise and Bonbon falls silent immediately.  
Vixen sees a flash in Shadow's eyes when he leans his head in the car a bit to talk to Bonbon. The flash is echoed in Bonbon's face. The blue bunny had gone stone still. "I'll see you at home later Bonbon, I left Bonnie waiting long enough. You stay out of trouble hear me?" Again Shadow's green eyes flash and Bonbon nods slowly.  
Shadow stands and walks across the parking lot to his grey pickup and gets in. Vixen can just imagine the shit Bonnie is teasing Shadow with for being late. Vixen glances back at Bonbon, he is refusing to look at her again instead occupying himself with his phone and pretending he's texting someone. Vixen frowns and settles down in her seat. Something was definitely going on with Shadow that no one was supposed to know.


End file.
